


America and Maxon, A Love Story after the selection

by browneyedgirl998



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Maxon and America honeymoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgirl998/pseuds/browneyedgirl998
Summary: Maxon and America's wedding goes off without a hitch. They spend the whole night with each other and leave for their honeymoon later that evening.





	1. After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Selection series or its characters. they belong to Keira Cass

America's POV for the whole story

I stand in front of Maxon in my white dress and him in his decorative suit. I say the vows counting down the minutes until I can kiss him. The feeling is so beautiful that I wrap my arms around him. Our foreheads are pressed together as we break apart and I vaguely make out the sound of people clapping and I stare into the eyes of the man I love. The reception starts our pretty tame but by the end of the night, Natalie is dancing in the fountain in the gardens. I spent the whole night with my arms around Maxon, staring into his eyes. I feel a little relieved when Maxon pulls me away to his room and I start kissing him. “I love you so much America.” He says when I break away. “I love you, Maxon.” I keep kissing him and feel his suit coat fall to the ground. I take off my shoes making me a little shorter but I really don't care. I can feel the smile forming on Maxon’s lips. “You know, we have a very nice cottage outside of the country that's waiting.” I pull back and let out a sigh. “Maxon Shrive. You make me work for everything.” I hear the low laugh coming from his mouth and give him another kiss. “I’ll be ready to go as soon as you are.” He says and I bite my lip. “I could just not bring any clothes,” I say as I lazily drag my fingers down his chest undoing his top button. “Well, that sound appealing.” He grins like an idiot as he says this. “I’ll go get ready,” I say as I walk through the door to my room. “Don't take to long America Shrive.” He calls after me and I feel a flutter in my stomach. “Your majesty.” I hear and turn to see Mary in my room with an open suitcase full of clothes. “Are we almost ready to go?” I ask and Mary nods. I peek at the thongs Mary has packed for me and I can tell she knows what I plan on doing. I see a slip that is sheer black and covered in designs. I also see a similar one in red as well as short day dresses. Well, dresses might be a stretch. They are so small tight and short I give Mary a surprised look and then I see the smirk on her face. I roll my eyes then put on a dress that will be comfortable for travel while wearing some sexy undergarments underneath. I knock on the door that combines my and Maxon's rooms. “America, you don't need to knock.” He says with a laugh and I walk in. “Your royal husbandness, her majesty queen America is ready to leave for your honeymoon,” I say and Maxon almost doubled over in laughter when I see his beaming face and I feel the blush in my cheeks rise as I look down. When I look back up Maxon in standing right in front of me. He takes my face and gives me a light kiss. “His majesty king Maxon requests that Queen America join him in the place entrance for their honeymoon.” I beam and give him a light kiss before going back to my room. “Am I ready to go Mary?” I ask and she nods. “Yes, your majesty,” Mary says with a small smirk on her face. I point a finger at her. “Wipe that smile off your face,” I say and Mary laughs as she grabs my luggage. I see Maxon as he walks down the hallway with a butler behind his with his bags. Maxon is dressed down a little bit, he’s wearing his usual suit but not the jacket. I reach up to kiss him and he only brushes my lips before picking me up and my hair falls like a red waterfall. I laugh as he carries me to the car and I fell content.


	2. France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Maxon arrive at their honeymoon cottage (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the selection series or it's characters

“Where are we going exactly?” I ask while buckling myself into my chair on the plane. It's such a fancy one. The chairs are made of leather and plush with drink holders in the handles. “That, my dear, is a secret.” I Roll my eyes. “Don't start that.” He snickers and I take a sip of the champagne they gave up when we got on the plane. Maxon sits across from me with a small table between us like a restaurant. “Alright. My love, that is something I want to be a surprise.” I let myself relax as the plane takes off. Maxon and I spend most of the plane ride staring at each other. I want to see his strong arms again, feel them wrap around me and rip the fabric from my chest. My mind wanders and before I know it that plane is landing and I see the French flag outside the window. “France!” I ask and see the smug smile on his face confirming my thought. I reach over the table grab his shirt and pull him over for a kiss. Time slows and I get lost in him. Maxon pulls away and offers me his arm. I take it and start talking about sweet nothings as we stare into each other's eyes. People along the runway give little bows and curtsies as we pass. The ride to the cottage is short as I spend it kissing my husband. When I get out of the car Maxon scoops me up again and carries me through the door of a small cottage. “Just leave everything by the door,” Maxon says to the staff unloading the car, they nod and are gone in less than 10 minutes. Maxon looks back at me and I throw myself at him unbuttoning his shirt. We fall back onto the big couch and he rips my dress. I gasp. “I know better than to fiddle with those buttons this time.” He says as a grin settles on his face. I keep my eyes on his and let my dress fall to the floor. I fiddle with his belt as he takes in my underwear with a stupid grin on his face. His pants fall to the floor and we are so close. I stare in his eyes and pull him closer, digging my fingers into him. He undoes the lace holding my garments together and he takes off his underwear. I don't even look. I just get lost in him as he takes in my naked body. “You are so beautiful.” He whispers against my ear and I can't wait anymore. I get on top of him and trace his chest with the tips of my fingers. I feel him inside me and gasp. It hurts a little but I can look past that when I feel that feeling that makes me gasp and hold him tighter. I kiss him more and he kisses me back so fiercely that I sigh into his neck biting my lip and running my hands through his hair. I feel his hand run through mine and it falls over my shoulder. He kisses my neck and I feel like we are the whole world.   
We lay on the couch with a blanket over us as Maxon lazily plays with my hair and I stare at his face. “That was fun,” Maxon says lowering his eyes to meet mine. I giggled and crawled on top of him, letting my bare chest fall on him. Maxon let out a sigh “You know, there's a nice bed upstairs.” He says in a light voice, I kiss him slowly. “I really don't care about the bed.” Then go back to kissing him. He turns me over so I'm on the floor and he's on top of me. I feel him and I bite my lip to keep from screaming his name. It feels so good to have him to myself, there is so much I want him to do to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you want this to continue!


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Selection series

I feel something on my neck and swat it away with my hands, to comfortable to move. 

Maxon and I had moved to the bed and fallen asleep last night after we finished. 

I feel the thing on my neck again and roll over to see what it is. 

Maxon sits there propped up on his elbow, kissing my neck. “Good morning you're royal husbandness,” I say and he starts tickling me. 

I playfully swat at his hands. “Good morning my dear.” I roll my eyes. 

“Don't start with that!” He answers by tickling me so much I shriek with pleasure. 

His eyes turn serious. “You're so beautiful.” I smile bashfully. “One simply can't help being born into perfection,” I answer the same way I did when he kissed me for the first time. 

He turns over to me and kisses me slowly, I kiss him back and realize that I am naked. “I should probably get dressed,” I say and he collapses on the bed. 

“Fine, I am excited to see what Mary would pack for clothes on our honeymoon.” I give him a swift kiss. “Trust me, you'll love it,” I say before walking out of the room. 

I look back at him and see he is blatantly staring at my ass. He sees me look back at him and he blushes. “Don't worry, it's yours to admire,” I say and hear his low laugh. 

I put on my dress that barely qualifies as a piece of clothing. When I walk back into the room I see Maxon getting dressed, buttoning up his shirt, therefore, covering his scars. 

I stand in the doorway, waiting for him to turn around and see my ‘dress’. It’s black and floor length but almost completely sheer, there are only some patterns to cover me form being completely exposed. 

When Maxon sees me there is a boyish twinkle in his eyes that reminds you he’s only 19 years old. “Remind me to thank Mary when we get home.” He says wrapping his arms around me and I giggle. 

I feel so happy at this moment with Maxon all alone. “Do you want to get some breakfast?” He asks me and I’m tempted to say no so we can just stay here but I really am hungry. 

I nod and we walk out of the room, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue, please leave a comment! (More fluff in the next chapter if I get enough comments!)


End file.
